Once a Decepticon always an Autobot?
by DarkandTwistedTales
Summary: Starscream annoyed by Megatron's poor leadership skills  does something to really make him tick.
1. Chapter 1Starscream's abuse

At the Decepticon's headquaters...

The Decepticons were planing a way to defeat the Autobots. As usual, Starscream was doudting the leadership ablities of Megatron. He often thought he should of been leader.

"Megatron! Can't we just attack?" Starscream asked annoyed.

"No,Starscream! We have to be careful..." Megatron comanded. Starscream gave an annoyed sigh. If he was leader he would of put a full out attack on the Autobots.

"Stop sighing!" Megatron comanded. This caused Starscream to get even more angry. Megatron was annoyed, because Starscream often bothred him. "Just..leave me alone, while I plot."

Starscream was still annoyed. "If you don't atack now, the Autobots could defeat us!"

"Starscream! Go away, stop bothering me!" Megatron yelled. Starscream started thinking about what Megatron said.

"Maybe, I will.." Starscream grumbled. Megatron didn't respond. Starscream transformed into a jet and left._ "Megatron...he COULD just attack them and get it over with. Dosen't he know what a surprise attack is? What kind of leader is he? I desevre somthing better than to be a Decepticon..maybe somthing that'll make him..tick..like,..an Autobot? Hmm..maybe..it COULD work."_

Starscream landed at the Autobots headquaters. THIS would most definatly make Megatron tick.

Authoress Note: I know this is short, but the next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Intruder

It seemed like a normal day at Autobot headqauters. Everything was the same as usual, the Autobots were looking to see if there were any Decepticon attacks planned.

"Hmm..nothing yet.." Optimus Prime mumbled. The Autobots were just hanging around, they were somwhat bored. Sure, they were glad that the Dececpticons weren't attacking, but they wanted somthing to do. The Autobots weren't the only bored the ones. Chip,Sparkplug and Spike were bored also.

"Are you bored too, Spike?" Bumblebee asked. Spike sighed.

"Yeah..do you think anything intresting will happen?" Spike sighed bored. Before he met the Autobots he would of never thought hanging out with giant robots would be boring.

"I hope so." Bumblebee sighed. "Atleast Optimus Prime has somthing to occupy himself, even if it is work."

"It's important, Bumblebee." Optimus Prime pointed out. Bumblebee,didn't care. He just wanted somthing to do. Talking to Spike was alright, but it got boring fast. Bumblebee didn't think you could get bored of your best friend.

Then the Decepticon intruder alarm went off.

"Autobots! There's a Dececpticon! Get ready to attack!" Optimus Prime said.

"Well, THIS is somthing to do." Bumblebee said. Tracks however, didn't see it that way.

"Bumblebee..those Decepticons are annoying." Tracks said annoyed.

"Weren't you bored too?" Mirage asked. Tracks gave him an annoyed look. "You can be boring somtimes, Tracks."

"Atleast Cliffjumper never mistook me for a traitor.." Tracks murmerd. Mirage ignored him. Then, Starscream entered. What surprised them was he was so..calm..when he entered.

"Starscream!" Optimus Prime yelled. _"Why is he alone?"_

"Wait.." Starscream said and put his hand up. The Autobots gave him a confused glare. Starscream was acting way too diffrent. Optimus Prime was the not the only one wondering why he was alone.

"What?" Optimus Prime asked protectivly, but patient for what Starscream had to say.

"You know..I was thinking about Megatron's leadership skills." He paused. "Maybe he isn't the best leader." 

All the Autobots gave a dumbfounded look. They were in utter shock. Sure, they knew he wasn't that loyal to Megatron, but what was he doing here? Starscream decieded to say somthing to break the awkward silence,

"Then..I-I thought of what a nice leader you have." Starscream said. _"Maybe..I can trick them...I just have to keep trying."_

The Autobots were even more shocked..if that was possible. They seemed to be thinking over what Starscream had said.

"Starscream..are you saying you want to join us?" Optimus Prime asked apalled. Starscream seemed to freeze.

"Yes.." Starscream said reluctently. All the Autobots were horrorstruck. Starscream gave them a look like it was no big deal. However, the Autobots thought the opposite then of what Starscream thought.

"Starscream..you're a Decepticon.." Optimus Prime said.

"I _was_" Starscream countured. This took Prime of gaurd a bit. He stepped back in shock. The Autobots looked at their leader, unsure what to do. Optimus Prime wasn't sure what to do etheir. He studied Starscream for a bit and sighed.

"Starscream..if you want to join...you'd have to prove you're not loyal to the Decepticons anymore." Optimus Prime said.

_"Great..how am I going to show him that I'm not loyal to the Decepticons..or atleast pretending not to be."_ Starscream thought. "How can I prove that I am?"

"You will stay here and I will keep a close watch on you." Optimus Prime said causiosly. The other Autobots were shocked.

"Optimus are you crazy!" Ironhide whispered. "He's a Decepticon!"

"Ironhide..he deserves a chance, and besides I'll be keeping a close eye on him." Optimus Prime whispered. "If he attacks any of you, just communicate to me right away."

"Well, what if he attacks Spike,Chip or Sparkplug?" Ironhide said back. "Or KILLS them?" That thought made Ironhide shudder; and he was the one who said it!

Optimus Prime was frozen as he thought of what Ironhide said. "If Starscream kills them..I-I..have you ever seen my darkside?"

"No..what are you going to turn purple with red eyes proclaming "Ti'll all are gone!" " Ironhide asked, more as a joke however.

Optimus Prime gave him a wiered out stare. Ironhide was suddenly embrassed. "Err..I mean..you have a dark side?"

"Maybe...I'm not sure, but if Starscream did kill them..I fear it would bring out my dark side. I care for them alot. That is why I'll be watching him carefully." Optimus Prime said. Ironhide was mad, but decided not to agrue with his leader. Optimus Prime did promsie to keep a close eye on Starscream..that was good.

It would defintly be a long time before they could trust Starscream...


	3. Chapter 3 A lack of trust

"What?" Spike yelled, when Optimus Prime told him, Sparkplug and Chip. Optimus Prime expected this reaction. He was prepared however, well as much as he could. He had the main idea of what to say in his head. All the things about "Ti'll all are one.", "We need to give him a chance." and "This could be the turning point of the war."

"Spike...please..litsen." Optimus Prime said. Spike, Chip and Sparkplug were furious. They didn't want to argue, but they felt as they had to. Like they had no choice. Chip decided to step up now.

"Prime...he's a Decepticon...and even IF he truly wants to be an Autobot..think about it! He wasn't that loyal to Megatron..why would he be loyal to you if he joined the Autobots?" Chip protested.

Optimus Prime froze. Chip had presented a good point. When ever Megatron had "fallen." Starscream jumped at the oppurtuinty to become leader of the Decepticons. But...he seemed to have changed...a lot. Well, he did ask to join, in an awkward way, but he still did. Starscream was always loyal to the Decepticons, even if not to Megatron. The Decepticons wants were very diffrent than the Autobots. Decepticons wanted to take over and kill humans. The Autobots wanted to protect the earth and humans. If Starscream did want to change sides he must of wanted to protect humans.

"We have to give him a chance." Optimus Prime said racking his brain for anything to peruswayde them. "Look..Mirage is watching him right now..and he hasn't communicated anything negative back."

" Guys, litsen..we can trust Optimus Prime." Sparkplug said. "And possibly Starscream if Optimus Prime keeps an eye on him that is. We just have to wait and see."

Chip and Spike gave Sparkplug a disgusted look. Probaly not the best for Spike to do since Sparkplug was his father and Sparkplug could ground him.

Optimus Prime sighed and walked away. _"What will I do?"_

**Meanwhile...**

"Mirage.." Ironhide said as he entered. Bumblebee and Skyfire was following him. "We thought we should help you."

"Thanks.." Mirage grumbled. Not much had happened. All Mirage did was stare at Starscream who did nothing. It was awkward and he didn't want to move. Mirage had given him a hard look that kind of spooked him. Megatron was never that fierce with him. "All he's done was stand here."

"Maybe he's planning to attack you." Skyfire said seriously. Starscream knew he couldn't keep up this charade if they persuaded Mirage. He had to think fast...

" Why don't you give me a chance?" Starscream realized that was kind of weak and wouldn't soften up these Autobots. "Or...maybe I could tell your leader-"

"No!" Bumblebee seemed to growl. It was so unlike him to be mad like that, that everyone (including Starscream) took an involuntary step back.

Bumblebee didn't know that his voice could be so strong. He must of been thinking of Mirage and the other Autobot's safety. Having a Decepticon around was most definatly not the best saftey measure, let alone decision.

"..that you've been mis trusting me.." Starscream continued a few seconds later. Bumblebee was still hands were balled up into fists.

"I don't care if you don't have a Decepticon logo anymore..you don't have an Autobot logo,ethier..why would I think of you as an Autobot?" Bumblebee said angrily and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4 Under a watchful eye

Authoress Note: I'm having some writer's block on this story. I was asked to make my chapters longer so I will. Please tell me if you want chapters to be longer or I need to improve on anything.I want to improve on my writing.

Optimus Prime kept his word to keep his eye on Starscream. He kept him away from Chip, Spike and Sparkplug just in case. Starscream techincally wasn't a Decepticon anymore, but he could still have some Decepticon training left in his circuts. THAT was one of the main problems. He could rember being a Decepticon and..snap! He could go on a rampage.

That fact worried everyone. The Autobots and their human friends didn't have any trust in Stasrcream. Unlike Optimus Prime, who had some trust in Starscream. Starscream had tried to hide his secret. He knew it wasn't working so well with the other Autobots. He had to find a way to get their trust.

"Hello,Chip!" He said in a faux happy, trusting tone. Chip was taken aback a bit in fear. He rolled his wheelchair away from Starscream, whom was gaving him a fake look that seemed to say,"What?" Chip sighed, annoyed and left.

_"Darn it! Why can't I gain their trust..or atleast pretend too. I just want to make Megatron tick." _Starscream thought,

"Starscream?" Optimus Prime asked. Starscream looked up. Optimus Prime was watching him closely, "Were you talking to someone?"

"Yes..to your human friend, Chip..I wanted him to trust me." Starscream lied. He voice sounded convincing, well it did to Optimus Prime, which was all that mattered to Starscream.

"I see..they have some trust issuses with you, being a former Decepticon." Optimus explained.

Then Starscream rembered somthing,

"What about Skyfire?" Starscream asked. Optimus Prime gave him a confused glare.

"What about Skyfire?" He asked in a confused voice. Starscream couldn't belive he'd forgotten about this, and even more Optimus Prime had forgotten.

"Rember...he was brought back as a Decepticon once,..then he joined the Autobots again?" Starscream asked. Optimus Prime froze. He had forgotten about that.

"But, he thought the Deceptcions were good." Optimus Prime said. Starscream rembered then. Skyfire was a bit naive about the Decepticons plans, but that was because of Megatron. Megatron. Starscream didn't think he wasn't fit to be leader...Starscream thought he should of. This..now this..would make Megatron tick.

"True..,but why is this situation any diffrent? I was taught to be a Decepticon. I was taught it was right." Starscream said.

"You do have a point Starscream.." Optimus Prime pointed out. " I'll gather the Autobots so you can explain."

Optimus Prime gathered the Autobots and were relucent, but if Optimus Prime was there they felt safe. They knew Stasrcream would neverr attack with Prime there. They knew somthing was up and they knew it would break his cover if he did kill.

"Autobots...Chip,Sparkplug, Spike. It seems you don't understand Stasrcream. So I gathered you here so we can explain. I'm surprised Skyfire dosen't understand." Optimus Prime said. Skyfire gave him wide eyes.

"What do you mean, understand?" Skyfire said hesitantly.

"Well you were brought back as a Decepticon once-" Optimus Prime started.

"No! I was never like Starscream! And I never will be!" Skyfire yelled. This shocked everyone. Skyfire had to stand up for his honor. "Why don't you compare Mirage to him too? Cliffjumper thought he was a traitor once and loyal to the Decepticons."

"Skyfire, I didn't mean it like-" Optimus Prime started.

"It seems like your implying I'm a traitor.." Skyfire said. Everyone was shocked he'd talk to his own leader this way.

"No, Skyfire.." Optimus Prime said nervously. This had gone horribly wrong. He didn't want to imply that Skyfire was a traitor or Mirage. Starscream realized his plan would fail if he didn't help. He was also surprised they didn't trust their own leader.

" shouldn't shout at your leader." Starscream said in a faux disicplene voice. Skyfire got more mad at Starscream.

"Why do you even want to change sides?" Skyfire yelled. Starscream thought he would have to act being taken aback, but he didn't have to. Skyfire genuialy scared him. Skyfire knew what the Decepticons were like. He probaly didn't want his friends to get hurt by one.

"Why can't I decide I want to help earth?" Starscream asked. Skyfire got angrier.

"Why would you?" Skyfire asked.

"Yeah, why would you?" Mirage asked taking Skyfire's side. Starscream didn't like the look or sound of this. Luickly he had Optimus Prime on his side, but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Skyfire! Mirage! Stop!" Optimus Prime commanded protecting Starscream. Starscream oddly felt grateful. He had no idea why. Was it because Prime was sticking up for him? Doing somthing Megatron would never do?

No..he was still loyal to the Decepticons. He knew that. He knew that all he was doing was fake. It was all a trick; but, why was he grateful..?

" He deserves a chance. Skyfire we gave you a chance." Optimus Prime said.

"That was diffrent!" Skyfire said trying to defend himself. Again, Mirage took his side. They both had trouble with the Decepticons at one point so it made sense.

"Skyfire.." Optimus Prime started. He knew it would be hard for them to get used too, but Starscream deserved a chance.

"Prime...are you sure this is a good idea?" Sparkplug asked.

"As long as I watch him...yes." Optimus Prime said.

"Well..if Starscream hurts my son.." Sparkplug mumbled and trailed off.

"He won't hurt Spike!" Optimus Prime said in a sort of comanding tone, yet it had a bit of softness in it.

"What about me?" Chip asked.

"He won't hurt you etheir." Optimus Prime said.

That had not gone well. Optimus Prime ignored the Autobots an kept watching over Starscream. Starscream was very good at acting loyal to the Autobots. Optimus Prime didn't expect a thing about what Starscream was doing. Starscream knew he'd probaly never get the trust of the Autobots or humans, but he got the trust of Optimus Prime...that's all that mattered.

The Decepticons did attack during the time Optimus Prime watched over. The Autobots had to fight without Prime, since he didn't want Starscream fighting yet.

It took sometime..the Autobots an their human friends didn't trust him, but Optimus Prime did. Optimus Prime had deicided Starscream was loyal to the Autobots now and no longer loyal to the Decepticons.

"Autobots..I have been watching Starscream for a few weeks and it seems he is loyal to us now." Optimus Prime said. The Autobots and their human friends were far from pleased. Starscream was standing next to Optimus Prime infront of them. "So know..Starscream is an Autobot!" As he gave Starscream and Autobot logo.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee yelled. Everyone was shocked. They were surprised their leader would do this. Starscream had always been a loyal Decepticon (But, not to Megatron, mind you.) Out of all of them however, Skyfire and Mirage were the most mad.

"No.." Skyfire mumbled. "I'd rather not be on this team if Starscream is."

"Me ethier.." Mirage said. They drove out into the desert trying to leave the Autobots.

"Skyfire! Mirage!" Optimus Prime yelled after them. "Autobots! Transform an roll out! We have to find them!"

Spike got in Bumblebee. Chip and Sparkplug got into Optimus Prime. Then Starscream transformed into a jet.

"Maybe Starscream should stay behind." Bumblebee tried to suggest in a calm tone.

"Bumblebee.." Optimus Prime sighed. "He's an Autobot now. We can trust him."

Bumblebee sighed. Spike also sighed. Bumblebee was glad his best friend agreed with him. They drove out into the the desert. They ignored Starscream as they did.

Authoress Note: Yes I made some refrences to the G1 episode "Traitor." Is it wierd that I thought it would be cool if Mirage was a traitor? I just love those kinds of storylines for some reason. Also I have a question to my readers. Are the Transformers movies any good? I've only watched the cartoon. I tried to make this chapter longer. Please tell me if I should make the chapters even longer.


	5. Chapter 5 Traitor   sort of

They drove out into the desert. Starscream was flying above them, still they ignored him (Much to Optimus Prime's dismay.) They knew Mirage and Skyfire couldn't have gone far. The Autobots didn't realize what an avantage they had with Starscream patroling from the sky. (Well, besides Optimus Prime.)

"Prime...what if Starscream finds him first?" Sparkplug asked worried.

"So?" Optimus Prime asked somewhat annoyed. He ussually wasn't annoyed, esspecily at his friends, but he hated them judging Starscream. Starscream had proven himself. He was now an Autobot.

Sparkplug sighed. He didn't like this arangment at all. His was worried for his son,Spike. He had been close to his son since...forever! For the longest time he used to just live alone with Spike, who he protected. His protetiveness eventually ceased when they had giant robots protecting them. He thought that seemed logicial.

"Why don't you trust me?" Starscream asked Cliffjumper.

"Because your still a Decepticon to me!" Cliffjumper spat back. Starscream felt hurt by that. He couldn't understand why. He was faking it after all. He shook away that thought quickly.

"Well..what if I said you arn't an enemy to me anymore?" Starscream asked.

"Well I still think you are..." Cliffjumper grumbled.

"Atleast I never confused my teamate for the enemy.." Starscream muttered annyoed. Cliffjumper froze.

"Okay...That's it!" Cliffjumper exclaimed and transformed out of car form.

"Cliffjumper!" Optimus Prime said in an unussauly stern voice. Cliffjumper sighed annoyed. He didn't want to fight with his leader. He knew that wasn't a good idea. (Not that he wanted to anyways.) He transformed back into a car and drove again.

He regretted ever thinking Mirage was a traitor. Somthing that happened once..yet it still pained him a bit. How could he have ever doudted Mirage? Then those Decepticons took over him for a while..He shuddered thinking of that. Who did Starscream think he was talking about a memory that pained him? Should he tell Prime? No..Optimus Prime would defend Starscream and he still remebered what Optimus Prime had said that day when he judged Mirage's loyalty to the Autobots.

Starscream was watching from above. _"Megatron might of been right..I am stupid! I almost blew my cover to Cliffjumper! Optimus Prime trusts me so I'll be fine. Megatron is wrong ...I'm not stupid. I gained the Autobot's trust...Well Optimus Prime's trust. Soon I will make Megatron tick...I had to take his abuse all this time...now I can get revenge for all Megatron has done to me. Then maybe I can be the Decepticon leader."_

They all drove along in some what silence. They were still angry that Optimus Prime let Starscream join them. Sure they accepted Skyfire, but it was diffrent since Skyfire had helped them and not just came to them and said "I wanna join."

It took many hours before they found Mirage and Skyfire.

"Mirage! Skyfire!" Optimus Prime said relived. Skyfire and Mirage looked reluctent. They stared angirly at Starscream and hurried to Prime's side. They didn't want to be anywhere near Starscream.

"Prime!" Grumbled a voice.

"Megatron!" Optimus Prime nearly shouted.

"Yes, now prepare to-" Megatron started then froze. He blinked hard and stared harder. Starscream transformed back into robot form. He and the other Decepticons were feeling a mix between shock anger,and confusion. "Starscream?" He asked hesitently,like he couldn't belive it.

_"Yes! It's working! I am making Megatron tick! What a horrible leader he is..I deserve to be leader..."_ Starscream thought happily. "Yes Megatron..of course I am."

"What are you...?" Megatron started then trailed off. He was unsure how to finish his sentence. This moment had been very unexpected.

"I'm an Autobot now." Starscream said. "Does that make you mad?" He said that in a smug tone. Megatron just stared angirly. It was obvious the answer was "Yes.". "Well..then I did what I wanted...doing this to make you tick.." Starscream covered his mouth. _"Darn it! Well..this won't end well.."_

"Starscream? You did this just to anger your leader?" Optimus Prime asked in a hurt tone. Starscream didn't understand why this made him sad too.

"Prime.." Starscream mumbled. Optimus Prime stared dissapointed at him.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Mirage said angirly. Skyfire agreed. Optimus Prime was still frozen; unsure what to do. The Autobots were also unsure what to do. They were mad at Starscream for hurting their leader emotionally.

"Starscream! I knew you weren't always loyal..,but I thought you'd NEVER do anything this stupid!" Megatron yelled. Starscream was taken aback. He wanted Megatron to tick...But not like this!

"Megatron-" He started nerovously.

"No! Starscream,..you are no longer a Decepticon...and it looks like you arn't an Autobot etheir! Looks like your alone.." Megatron said. Starscream looked around nervously and ripped off his Autobots logo. He turned into a jet and flew away instantly.


	6. Chapter 6 Once anAutobotalwaysan Autobot

Starscream flew far away. He didn't understand why he felt pain. He assumed it was not being able to go back to the Decepticons..,but he felt bad for the Autobots. He tried to shake that thought out of his head, but he couldn't. He didn't know why. He landed many miles away from the Autobot and Decepticon battle.

He transformed back into robot form. He sighed. He didn't understand why the Autobots rejecting him made him sad and why Megatron and the Decepticons rejecting him made him mad. He thought it should of been the oposite.

_"Why does this bug me?"_ He thought. He stared at the ground unsure what to do. If he attacked anyone the Autobots could eaisly kill him since he had no team. Although for some reason he didn't even think of doing this.

He sighed again. Even the Decepticons didn't want him back. He did what he wanted..to make Megatron tick. Yet he didn't want to be outcasted by the Decepticons. He didn't want to be alone. Being alone was not safe for any bot.

"Maybe I can regain Megatron's trust if I kill Prime!" He said as he got up. His circuts felt wierd after he said that, but he decided to go with his plan.

He transformed into a jet and flew back to the fight. He still had that wierd feeling as he flew there. He felt like he didn't want to kill the Autobots...,but he thought he did. He wanted to be a Decepticon again so of course he wanted to kill the Autobots. He landed and saw them fighting.

As usual Optimus Prime was taking on Megatron. Megatron hit him. Optimus Prime hit back. Megatron grabbed his arms and Prime struggled and tried to attack Megatron again. Starscream who was hiding behind a rock watched. It seemed like Megatron was obviously winning against Optimus Prime, who was on the ground and most of his circuts were knew this was the best time to attack. He jumped out and attacked. He had pinned him

"Starscream!" Yelled Megatron from under. Starscream looked at Megatron in horror. He had no idea why he'd attacked Megatron instead of Optimus Prime. His sub concious was acting wierd. For some reason he started fighting Megatron.

He tried to punch Megatron, but he dodged and started fighting Starscream head on. Starscream tried to dodge,but Megatron hit him. He hit Megatron who fumbled back. The two mechs were in an intense battle.

The Decepticons and Autobots were watching in horror and surprise. Optimus Prime was confused why Starscream had attacked Megatron. Starscream had been a Decepticon all this time...why was he doing this?

Starscream had Megatron pinned again.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron commanded. He and the Decepticons (Excluding Starscream) left quickly, obviously scared by Starscream.

"Starscream?" Optimus Prime asked as he struggled to get up. He manged to get up. "You saved me from,Megatron...Why?"

"...I-I don't know..I guess I didn't want you to get killed." Starscream stumbled on his words. He had no answer to his question.

"Well...you have proven yourself again to be loyal to the Autobots." Optimus Prime said. This time the Autobots didn't mis trust Starscream since he saved their leader. Surprisingly Mirage and Skyfire did too. "Are you willing to be an Autobot again?"

"Yes.." Starscreamed mumbled. All of the Autobots went back to headqauters.

"Starscream has proved he is loyal to the Autobots and will stay an Autobot." Optimus Prime proclaimed. Everyone agreed since he saved their leader. He was a true Autobot.

The End!


End file.
